nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back at Radiator Springs/Ending
The way the Back at Radiator Springs and ending scenes go in 's Adventures of Cars 2. (The screen then shows the Radiator Springs billboard, which now has Mater's picture, before showing a view of Radiator Springs as it scrolls to show Mater at Flo's V8 Cafe with McQueen, the other Radiator Springs residents and the whole of Team Equesodor as he tells the visitors, as well as Van and Minny, about their adventure.) Mater: So there we was, my rocket jets going full blast, McQueen and Thomas hanging on for dear life when suddenly them two nasty lemons come out of nowheres, guns drawed. We was goners. But then, out of nowhere this beautiful spy car swoops in from the sky to save us! Minny: That's a very entertaining story, young man. Van: Oh, Minny, please. Come on! None of this happened! Rocket jets, flying spies. Holley Shiftwell: (swoops down onto the ground) No, you're quite right! It does sound a bit far-fetched. Mater: Holley! What are you doin' here? Holley Shiftwell: Hello, Mater! It's so good to see you again, and you Thomas, too. Mater: (notices Finn arrive) Finn! Finn McMissile: Our satellites picked up an urgent communiqué. Luigi: So you got-a my email. Mater: Oh, man. Y'all is going to have a great time! (to the visitors) Everybody, this here's Finn McMissile. He's a secret agent. Don't tell nobody! Mater: And this is Holley Shiftwell. She's... Holley Shiftwell: I'm Mater's girlfriend. It's so nice to meet you all. Guido: (his jaw drops, and his forks hit the ground with a clang) Luigi: Guido believe you now. Flo: Whoa, honey. You got a nasty dent there. Holley Shiftwell: Yeah. Van: Was that from when you swooped in and you saved them in London? Minny: Van! Van: What? I'm just asking! Flo: Ah, don't you worry, sweet pea. My baby Ramone can get that fixed up for you in no time. Ramone: Yeah, sure thing, man. No problemo. Just let me go get my tools. Holley Shiftwell: Oh, no, no. I-I'm keeping that dent. It's way too valuable. Mater: (grins) Lizzie: A valuable dent? Oh, she's as crazy as Mater! Mack: Oh, those two are perfect for each other. Lightning McQueen: You know, there's one thing I still don't get. The bad guys hit me with the beam from the camera, right? So, why didn't I, you know... Mater: Explode in a fiery inferno? Lightning McQueen: Yeah. Finn McMissile: We couldn't figure that one out, either. Holley Shiftwell: Our investigation proved that allinol was actually gasoline and Axlerod engineered it so that when it got hit by the beam, it would explode. Lightning McQueen: Wait a second, Fillmore. You said my fuel was safe! (Everyone turns towards Fillmore.) Fillmore: If you're implying that I switched out that rot-gut excuse for alternative fuel with my all-natural, sustainable, organic biofuel just because I never trusted Axlerod, you're dead wrong, man! It was him! (points to Sarge) Sarge: Once big oil, always big oil, man. Fillmore: Tree-hugger. (Then the screen shows a banner saying "Radiator Springs Grand Prix", before moving down to show Sheriff driving slowly along the main road with the World Grand Prix racers behind him, with spectators watching beside hay bales being used as barriers.) Sheriff: The Radiator Springs Grand Prix is about to begin. All spectators, clear the starting line. Lewis Hamilton: Man, I can't wait to get rockin'. This is gonna be wicked! Jeff Gordon: Yeah, we should do this every year. Lightning McQueen: Yeah, I just figured we never found out who the world's fastest car is. Plus, no press, no trophy, just racing. The way I like it. Francesco Bernoulli: Francesco likes it like this, too. Lightning McQueen: Francesco, I'd like you to meet... Francesco Bernoulli: Signorina Sally. It is official. Lightning McQueen is the luckiest person in the world. Sally Carrera: Why, thank you. (chuckles) Francesco Bernoulli: Which he will have to be to have a chance against Francesco today! (backs up) See you at the finish line, Mc... (notices a label on McQueen's back bumper saying "Ka-ciao, Francesco!") What is that? Lightning McQueen: Ah, just something I had made up for the occasion. Francesco Bernoulli: Is-a good, McQueen. Very funny. Was-a funnier when I did it, but it's-a very funny. What are you going to do next? Are you going to take off your fenders? Try it. You'll like it. (leaves to join the grid) Sally Carrera: So, he's not so good-looking Lightning McQueen: Yeah. Nice try. Sally Carrera: I'm serious! Lightning McQueen: That's why I love you, Sally. (leaves to join the grid) Wish me luck! Sally Carrera: You don't need it! Flo: Ooh-hm! That Francesco is fine-looking! Sally Carrera: And those open wheels Flo: Ooh, I'm gonna have to go get myself some coolant! (The screen then shows the racers as they are lined up on the road at the traffic light, as they rev their engines. Theme music for the Radiator Springs Grand Prix is heard playing. The traffic light turns green, and the racers set off through the town towards the courthouse, while Mia, Tia, Van, Minny and Todd the Pizza Planet truck are all seen in the crowd.) Mia and Tia: Go, Lightning! (After they go around the bend at the courthouse, the screen then skips to show them racing along the road across the desert, as Lewis Hamilton and Jeff Gordon race for each other's position, Raoul ÇaRoule drives on the dirt beside the road, and Lightning McQueen and Francesco Bernoulli fight for first place, before the racers all go around Willy's Butte. They all continue, with the order being McQueen, Francesco, Carla, Raoul, Shu, Rip, Jeff, Lewis, Nigel, Miguel and Max. Meanwhile, Mater, Finn, Holley, Sally, Red, Fillmore, Sarge, Luigi, Guido, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff and the whole of Team Equesodor are watching from an area beside the road before it heads to Willy's Butte.) Sally Carrera: Go, Stickers! Fillmore: Right on, man! Flo: Go get 'em, tiger! Ramone: Bravo, bravo! Luigi: Go, Lightning, go Mater: Go, McQueen! Whoo-hoo! Holley Shiftwell: (getting a bleeping sound from her projection lamp, as Siddeley arrives) Finn? Time to go. Siddeley's gassed, geared and ready to fly. Mater: You're leavin' already? Finn McMissile: We've got another mission, Mater, Thomas. Just stopped by here to pick something up. Mater: Somethin' tells me you're not talkin' about souvenir bumper stickers. Finn McMissile: Her Majesty asked for you personally, Mater. Mater: But I told y'all before, I'm not a spy. Holley Shiftwell: We know. Finn McMissile: (to Mater) Spy or not, you're still the smartest, most honest chap we've ever met. Holley Shiftwell: Don't forget massively charming. Mater: Well, thanks. Mater: (to Finn and Holley) But as much fun as it was hangin' with y'all, this... (looks towards the townsfolk, who are all shouting excitedly) This is home. Holley Shiftwell: That's all right. We understand. (to Mater) But I'll be back. You still owe me that first date. Finn McMissile: (to Mater) And if there's ever anything I can do for you, just let me know Mater: Well, I sure appreciate that. Thank you. Actually, there is one thing. (Then the screen shows Mater going very fast on the road leading up to Radiator Springs with his rocket jets.) Mater: Whoo-hoo! (laughs) Whoo-ee! I'll be doggone! Otis: (sighs, then gasps to see Mater, who then grabs him with his hook, with Otis' hubcaps and the dust on him falling off) Whoa, whoa, whoa! (as he gets tossed into Ramone's House of Body Art) Thanks, Mater! (As Mater rushes through the town, the wind blows maps out of Van's luggage carrier, and Mater zooms past the statue of Stanley, which spins around very fast before landing back in place. Mater then goes around Willy's Butte with the whole of Team Equesodor watching him go.) All heroes: Go, Mater, go!!! (Mater then starts going past the racers.) Mater: Ha-ha-ha! Whoo! (overtaking Francesco) Whoo-hoo! Francesco Bernoulli: Impossible! Mater: (catching up to McQueen) Ha-ha! Lightning McQueen: Mater! Mater: Check it out. They let me keep the rockets! Lightning McQueen: I'll see you at the finish line, buddy! (accelerates) Mater: Not if I see you first! (accelerates) Yippee! (The screen is then shown in the air as McQueen and Mater race off into the distance, followed by Francesco, Carla, Raoul, Jeff, Lewis, Rip, Miguel, Nigel, Shu and Max. Siddeley then appears, winking to the audience, before flying away, as the screen fades out.) (The end credits then show (like this) as "Collision of Worlds" and then lastly "Nobody's Fool play.) "Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Cars 2" Created by Pokemonlover1 Cast: Songs: Audio From: () Category:Scenes